Apocolypse
by JayJay88
Summary: Completely BA.. Buffy and Angel are reunited because of the impending Final showdown Apocalypse! Format has been revamped (no pun intended) this stories not of the norm so READ IT!
1. Hold Up Wait a Minute!

NOTE1: Okay so this is the new re-vamped...no pun intended chapters without the annoying song lyrics getting in the way!  
  
NOTE2: This takes place in a weird timeline, after Spike and Angel go to  
  
Rome looking for Buffy and for the other thing they were looking for, but  
  
also only two months after Chosen so move everything up... try to work with  
  
me on this story and I KNOW I HAVE TO UPDATE Highschool007! i will  
  
at some point this just popped into my head to it came out on paper sorry!!!  
  
NOTE3: These are not my characters, although if all the characters names  
  
were Bob i could probably get away with it... Oh yeah and i'm broke so don't  
  
sue......  
  
'Can I get a hey hey?  
  
I get a ho ho  
  
Can I get a hey hey?  
  
I get a ho ho'  
  
Buffy stepped out of her personal elevator into the garage containing her  
  
"special cars".  
  
Since the destruction of Sunnydale Buffy had been in Venice working as the  
  
head honcho of the slayer training center. Giles was in Rome directing the  
  
new watcher's council, and since Buffy had no intention of staying near her  
  
friends and sister who betrayed her, Buffy decided to take all those slayers  
  
who would go with her and started her own firm, with some help from  
  
donations from the parents of many of the students and from Buffy's new  
  
found talent. Well i wouldn't call it very new, you see Buffy decided soon  
  
after starting the "Slayer School" if you will, she realized she couldn't live off  
  
of donations so she became a body guard to the celebrities, well at least  
  
that's what she was until she made enough money to start her own body  
  
guarding business and drew in more money than Julie Roberts saw on a  
  
good day.  
Moving on... Buffy again decided that even though she was pretty well off  
  
that she was getting bored with not having any apocolypses in oh say 2  
  
months so suffice to say she got bored. So what more could our heroin do?  
  
Be a backup dancer, yup thats right folks, but don't freak out she only did  
  
music videos so that she could keep bossing her two empires. So lets recap  
  
shall we...Buffy has moved on from working at DMP and the hellschool to  
  
owning Summers Inc. (the bodyguarding thing) and Knockout Academy (just  
  
guess, begins with slay ends with ing!) to also becoming a backup dancers  
  
for music videos for people like Fat Joe, Usher, Britney, Nelly, Diddy; i think  
  
you get the point.  
  
So you probably what's been going on with Buffy although i think i covered  
  
most of it i'm guessing you B/A people would like to know what's been  
  
going on, on that front. Well to be honest, after the whole finding out Angel  
  
owned Wolfram and Hart, Buffy wasn't very willing to talk to Angel, but she  
  
almost went to see him in Rome when she heard he was in the area and  
  
looking for her. She certainly laughed when Andrew IMed her and told her  
  
that Angel and Spike thought she was going out with Immortal a.k.a Tom.  
  
And i know what your thinking, well was Buffy surprised when she found out  
  
about Spike? No. Because she was so powerful in Europe she was able to  
  
have her own people in Wolfram and Hart and keep her updated and leak that  
  
she was in Rome when infact she was in Venice, well that and the fact that,  
  
that's where she told Angel she would be. And she didn't lie, exactly, she was  
  
there for almost an hour when she was waiting for her connecting flight to  
  
Venice.  
  
She was planning in the beginning to try and work things out with Giles,  
  
Willow, Xander and Dawn, but she just couldn't get past the fact that in all t  
  
the years that they had been together and like a family that they blatently  
  
ignored her and told her she was wrong and Faith should take her place. But  
  
she couldn't blame Faith, Andrew or Wood (well maybe Wood just a  
  
little...okay alot!) for that choice, so Andrew stayed in Rome but promised to  
  
help her with whatever she needed and Faith and Wood just decided to go  
  
on vacation in Cancoon for a few hundred years.

So THE apocalypse is in motion. And the two most powerful and not to mention influential people...sorry beings.... are oceans apart. Now what, i wonder could bring these two together. hmmm........  
  
REVIEW REVIEW: LONG LENGTHY JK JUST WRITE SOMETHING  
  
OR I'LL CRY AND STOP WRITING! ALSO DOES ANYONE WANT  
  
ME TO UPDATE THE SEDUCTION STORY? I MIGHT JUST GIVE UP  
  
ON IT, IT'S MOSTLY ALL WRITTEN I JUST HAVE TO TYPE IT BUT  
  
LEMME KNOW!!!! THANKS


	2. Gotta Jet!

NOTE: hey you guys yet another chapter it keeps coming... and sorry i dont'  
  
know how long it take to get from Venice to Rome so spare me!  
REVIEWS WANTED!!!  
  
So Buffy jumped in her black convertible Benz with a silver stake painted on  
  
the door (hey could i help it?) Just as her cell phone rang.  
  
" Sass here..." Buffy said, using her alias she used for business and starting  
  
to drive.  
  
"Hey Buffy," Andrew said from the other end.  
  
"Oh hey Andy! How'd the date go?"  
  
"Great."  
  
"Cool," She replied. "So what's the what?"  
  
"Right. Angel's looking for you again?"  
  
"He's there?"  
  
"You could say that." Andrew said, turning to look up at the scowling figure  
  
looming over him.  
  
"Tell him i'm out."  
  
"I did! He doesn't believe me!" he gulped.  
  
"Damn it! What does he want?" Buffy growled, heading towards Summers  
  
Inc. with the feeling that she would have to use her private jet.  
  
"He says there an apocolypse."  
  
"No really?" Buffy said sarcastically.  
  
"He says he needs to talk to you."  
  
"Tell him i'll be there in a half hour." Buffy growled, flipping off the phone  
  
and slamming her foot down on the accelerator as she entered her personal  
  
parking garage. Screeching to a halt by the elevator.  
  
"SonofaBitch!" She mumbled as the elevator started to go up.  
  
She pressed a purple button on the elevator door.  
  
"Marcus get the jet ready and have the boys put my benz in it, i'm taking it  
  
with me!" Buffy said into the intercom.  
  
"Sure Miss Summers, it'll be ready in 10 minutes." Marcus replied.  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
10 MINUTES LATER  
  
Buffy stepped onto the gorgeous plane. Completely black leather on the  
  
inside, lined with blood red giving it a very posh and seductive look. She  
  
walked into the building to make sure her wardrobe was in order and then  
  
proceeded to listen to some music all the while wondering what was  
  
going to happen.  
  
NOTE: REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Lean Back!

NOTE: If any language in this song hurts anybody i'm sorry..i just really wanted this song in this story to setup the setting! So this chapter is rate R for language!!!!!! The song in this chapter is "Lean Back" by Fat Joe:-D  
  
OH AND REVIEW!!  
  
When Buffy's jet landed she immediately jumped in her Benz and drove the hell out of there, blasting the radio to keep her mind from heavy thoughts and to make sure she made a great entrance, knowing that Angel would be waiting outside.  
  
There's nothing like driving through empty streets at midnight in a convertible with the radio blaring.  
  
'I don't give a fuck 'bout your faulty mishappens,  
  
Nigga we from the Bronx, New York... shit happens,  
  
Kids clappin'; love to spark the place,  
  
Half the niggas on the block got a scar on they face,  
  
It's a cold world, and this is ice,  
  
Half a mil' for the charm, nigga this is life.  
  
Got the family in front building on Trinity Ave.'  
  
  
This particular song made Buffy feel powerful and immediately put her in a good mood, which was right what she needed at the moment.  
  
'As a young, I was too much to cope with.  
  
Why then, mo'fuckers nick-name me, cause I could coat shit.  
  
Cause they caught the big Don on robbery, extorsion or grand larceny...  
  
I did it all, I put the pieces to the puzzle,  
  
This long, I knew me and my peoples was gon' bubble.  
  
Came out the gate, no I didn't flow yo shit.  
  
Fat nigga with shorty and the logo kicks.'  
  
As Buffy turned onto Andrew's street her breath quickened and she turned up the volume.  
  
'See my niggas don't dance,  
  
See we just pull up the pants and,  
  
Do the Roc-a-way.  
  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.  
  
I said my niggas don't dance,  
  
See we just pull up the pants and,  
  
Do the Roc-a-way.  
  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.'  
  
As Buffy pulled into the parking lot, she spotted a red viper and immediately knew whose it was. Plus the fact that there was a dark shadowed figure leaning against it.  
  
"Here we go! Be cool." Buffy said to herself, putting on her expressionless mask as she pulled up next to the viper, grinning inside as she saw Angel's eyes widen disbelievingly.  
  
'See my niggas don't dance,  
  
See we just pull up the pants and,  
  
Do the Roc-a-way.  
  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.  
  
I said my niggas don't dance,  
  
See we just pull up the pants and,  
  
Do the Roc-a-way.  
  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.'  
  
Buffy lowered the volume and looked at a dumbfounded Angel.  
  
"Well are you getting in or do you want me to send an invitation in the mail?" Buffy smirked.

"Hey, i just had no idea you were doing so....good," Angel said, practically drooling by the picture she presented. "It's new to alot of people." Buffy said, again turning up the radio and driving off when Angel hopped in. "Seatbelt."  
  
'Now we livin' better now,  
  
Gucci sweater now,  
  
In that G4 we fly through,  
  
Heny wether now,  
  
See niggas get tight, when you worth some millions.  
  
That's why I sport the cincilla to hurt they feelin's.  
  
Your can find Joe Crack at all type of shit,  
  
Out at Vegas front roll out on all the fights and shit,  
  
If I visited Compton, they'd prolly squeel.  
  
Cause have the rappers there blow like dirt-fa' real.  
  
If you cross the line damn right, I'm gon' hurt you,  
  
These faggot niggas even made gang size commercials.  
  
Even Lil' Bow Wow throwin' it up,  
  
B2K crip walkin' like that's what's up.  
  
Can't keep tellin' me about all this rucker,  
  
Matter of fact, I don't wanna speak about the rucker,  
  
Not even Pee-Wee Herman could imagine this,  
  
My niggas didn't have to play to win the championship. See my niggas don't dance,  
  
See we just pull up the pants and,  
  
Do the Roc-a-way...  
  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.  
  
I said my niggas don't dance,  
  
See we just pull up the pants and,  
  
Do the Roc-a-way...  
  
Now lean back, lean back, lean back, lean back.'  
  
REVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!


	4. Conversation with a dead person!

Note: Hey you guys I know a lot of people were annoyed by the lyrics in the past chapters but I fixed them and hopefully people will appreciate the story more! READ AND REAVIEW PLEASE!!!

As they were driving Buffy was continuingly finding Angel throwing quick glances at her thinking that she wouldn't notice.

"What?" Buffy asked, raising an eyebrow at a bashful Angel.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked innocently.

"You keep looking at me.. what's the deal?" She replied, turning down the radio as another song came on.

"Nothing.... You just look so different...not bad or anything but I mean..." Angel said.

"Yeah I get that a lot." Buffy replied. "So what can I help you with Angel?"

"Well I assume you've heard about the first reorganizing and the....." Angel started.

"Angel I knew about that before you did and I've got it under control so I repeat what can I help you with!?"

Buffy interrupted.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Angel yelled angrily, no longer able to contain his temper. "First you don't

help me when I call for your help, then I find out your going out with the Immortal of all things and lastly I try

to help you and let you know what is going on and you throw it in my fucking face!"

Buffy merely glanced at Angel but the look she gave him chilled him to the bone it was a very calm look but

Buffy gave off a dangerous vibe that she was not to be messed with.

"Mr. Angel I am not here to get personal... This is business and if you think in anyway that we have anything

to do with each other's personal lives than you are in for a sad awakening. We were out of each other's

personal lives when I found out about Darla, Cordelia and Nina of course CONNER! So please Mr. Angel

enlighten me about what? The impending final apocalypse or the fact that L.A. is being terrorized by the

First's soldiers? Or maybe that this is the final battle and that there's a prophecy that the two great all

Powerful warriors of the powers that be are to ascend and become the greatest protectors of good that

The world had ever and will ever see? Is that it?" Buffy said, violently turning the wheel and screeching into

The Wolfram and Hart parking lot.

"Bye Mr. Angel, nice to have this conversation with you.,..really" Buffy said, pressing a button as Angels door

popped open.

NOTE:: Hey this is kind of a cliff hanger I know so that hopefully people will read more and review and yak no lemme kno! PLEASE REVIEW...SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON?! GO ON PRESS IT YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!! :-D


	5. Apocalyptic Mansion

Author's Note: Hey guys back again! Sorry it's been so long well I have nothing witty to say, although have you seen Trump's hair lately? Looks like the loofa Ben Stiller used in 'Along Came Polly'! Anyways that was my attempt, on with the show OH AND REVIEW! Thanks to those who did! –Jen

**This Wolfram & Hart is in Rome, unlike the show Angel runs this one too**

"So how'd it go?" Spike asked as Angel walked into his office.

"Not as good as I had hoped," Angel said flopping into his chair and Spike raised an eyebrow.

"Well what did she say about the Apocalypse?" Spike asked, unable to believe that Buffy would just blow them off like that, well I mean she probably has but WAIT BACK UP OFF TOPIC!

"She already knew about it, the prophecy, the first reorganizing, everything," Angel mumbled, falling into brood mode. "She called me Mr. Angel."

"SHE WHAT?!" Spike said, his mouth dropping open at the though of Buffy not calling her precious knight in shining armor by his actual name.

"I know! And she said she had it all taken care of, she said she had known for a while and then she….she left." Angel said, a frown forming on his face as he processed all the details of their conversation.

"Well, she didn't say why she didn't tell us before or call us or anything?" Spike asked, looking confused.

"Well Andrew said that she had never been in Rome at all, that she had been living in Venice running some businesses. When I talked to her she mentioned Darla, Connor, Cordelia and Nina." Angel mumbled. "What happened to her?"

"How did she find out about them?" Spike asked, slumping into the neary leather sofa.

"I have no idea. Something is wrong with her Spike, the only itme she ever acted like this is when she died…..the first time." Angel grumbled, concentrating hard.

"Wellllllll…."Spike said, looking away slightly.

"What!" Angel glared shooting up in his chair.

"Well, from what the vampire vine has been saying around here…the Slayer is not friendly with her old friends anymore." Spike said, looking at Angel knowingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well remember that little apocalypse last year. You know that one that killed me? Well, right before that happened the watcher and Buffy's so called friends kicked her out of her house and appointed Faith the leader of the fight against the first. They said that Buffy was reckless and didn't know what she was doing. It seems to me that our little slayer hasn't forgotten that." Spike explained, as Angel vamped out.

"THEY WHAT!" Angel spat. "How the hell can they fire their own leader!"

"Well they wanted her back as soon as the other one blew a bunch of them up," Spike said, snickering slightly.

"No wonder she's like this. She thinks I betrayed her and now come to find out all of them did the same, jesus!" Angel said, slumping down in his seat as he realized just how bad Buffy's life had become. "We have to do something."

"Like what?" Spike said, perking up.

"I don't know yet, but I have an idea of how I can start to get her to trust me again." Angel said, standing up and smirking.

"Does it involve kidnapping her cause ya' know I'm all up for that…" Spike said, following his sire out the door.


	6. Broken Cookies

**Author's Note**: _Alrighty! Well this begins my night of writing…hopefully I can get all my stories updated, if not I promise to finish tomorrow. I'm on a role trying to start up everything I stopped, well except for bad things of course. Anyway, here is the next chapter…I believe I only got 2 reviews of the last chapter and one of them wasn't good, so if you are reading this please let me know so I can continue working on it. Otherwise, I think I will just take them off the website and write them for my own enjoyment. Thanks again for all your support!! Just a warning…My writing has definitely changed to a bit more mature…I know a lot of people liked my writing cause it was slightly quirky and it still is just not as much as it used to be. I still believe this is a better direction to take the story…I have taken out the lyrics they kinda drove me insane after awhile…if I decide to do further chapters I will write suggestions for a song for each piece at the beginning or end and you guys can choose to listen or not. _

_Thanks! _

**Chapter 6**

"So how'd it go? Did he get all growly and handsome?" Andrew said, with a dreamy lithe to his voice.

"Something like that. How's everything going? Any new updates?" Buffy replied casually as parked her car at the hotel.

"Nothing too exciting. A few more visits from the first obviously, it's lost its edge though. Willow said…"

"I don't care. Listen, i think I am going to hang around here for a little, see what info I can pick up. Maybe kill stuff." Buffy interrupted, a tight edge coming into her voice.

"You know Buff, maybe…" Andrew attempted.

"Not now Andrew. Thanks for everything. Watch over the fort for me. I'll give you a call in a few days." Buffy cut him off, entering the basement of the hotel and clicking her phone shut.

Buffy walked into the basement of the hotel making a beeline for the special entrance used for private access.

"Ms. Summers. How nice to see you again. Same suite as always?" Asked Harold the desk receptionist.

"Yes. Thanks Harold. How's the family?"

"Very well. Here's you pass key. Let me know if you will be needing anything."

"I will. Thank you." Buffy replied, as she started walking to the elevator.

Her suite was the biggest in the building. The top floor penthouse, at meager 1000 square feet suffice to say it was roomy.

_Oh my god. I so need a bubble bath and some double mint chip Ice cream. Oh yea, definitely a bubble bath. _

"Buffy."

"Really!?" Buffy replied, glaring at the man in front of her. "How the hell did you find me?"

"Well, I have contacts too you know." Angel replied, slightly grinning.

"Look I don't have time for this. I told you this is business; nothing personal, no midnight meetings, crawling in my window, nothing!"

"Well, I took the elevator same as you. And we are in a hallway, which I'm pretty sure you do not own. So I'm thinking I did pretty well." Angel replied, letting his anger get to him.

"What's your trauma?" Buffy asked, walking to her door and opening it reluctantly letting him follow her inside.

"You! All I have been trying to do is help you and you have done nothing but been bitchy and pulling this business bullshit! I should be mad not you! What is WRONG with you? What the hell happened?! " Angel yelled, his eyes turning yellow from frustration.

Buffy sighed and slumped onto the coach, putting her arm over her eyes as if to block out the outside world.

"I'm tired."

"You've have to do better than that. You've been tired before and never acted like this…"

"No. I'm not tired as in I'm going to pass out from exhaustion. I'm tired, weary of all of this."

"All of what?" Angel asked, carefully sitting next to her and putting an arm carefully on her leg.

"Drama. Pain. You name it, I'm tired of it. A regular yawn fest of tired Buffy for the everyday woes of a modern day slayer." Buffy replied, make Angel smile sadly.

"So where do I come into play in all of this?"

"You're a woe. A big woe. One of the biggest."

"Umm…thanks."

"Remember when I told you I had to become cookies?"

"Hard to forget that."

"Well, I think I am cookies but I'm broken cookies. Broken Buffy cookies."

"Hmm."

"That's it. Hmm?" Buffy asked, peering out from under her arm gauging his reaction.

"How can I fix you?" Angel asked, his eyes taking on a serious glint.

"I can't handle it happening again."

"It won't."

"What makes this time any different? How do I know you won't leave or turn on me? Leave me alone after everything we could have. What we should have had? I can't handle being hurt like that again. I won't be hurt like that again."

"I heard about Giles and your friends. I'm sorry. They never…"

"Don't be…They're no friends of mine. Could we start over?" Buffy cut it, sitting up suddenly and staring wide-eyed into Angel's face.

"As long as you call me Angel, minus the Mr. It makes me feel old." He replied, smiling slowly.

"I'm sorry; I'm just so used to…" Buffy started

"It's okay…" Angel cut in.

"…and even though I try not to be mad at you…"

"shhh it's fine…"

"…I was just so…" Buffy finished as Angel slammed his lips onto hers, halting her incredibly fast rambling with an incredibly wonderful make out session.

A solid five minutes later, the pair came up for air. There was calmness in the room, almost as if a weight had been lifted off each of their shoulders. The question was whether or not their rekindled relationship would be a good or bad thing.

As the afternoon wore on, the pair talked about everything that had happened in their lives, albeit omitting the most painful for another day, so as not to ruin the comfortable atmosphere.

:Ring Ring:

Angel looked down at his phone, inwardly groaning when he saw who it was.

"I'll be right back." Angel told Buffy, walking into the kitchen. "Angel."

"We have a problem." A female voice said on the other end.

"Harmony, can't this wait I have…" Angel interrupted.

"Not unless you want a riot in the lobby."

"What are you talking about?" Angel replied, getting a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Giles is here."


End file.
